Accidentally in love
by Maddison Jayne
Summary: this is just a random story i started, its based on Remi's life if he found someone new. its not finished yet, so i'll try and upload more later when i write it. the second character is a creation of my own.


Miranda Jade looked at her reflection, wondering if white was really her colour. She was starting a new job today, head chef at a local bar. Slowly, she pinned back her hair, twisting her short curls into a braid. She gently dusted her lightly tanned skin with foundation, to cover the few blemishes and uneven tones on her cheeks, chin and forehead. Her tongue darted out slowly to wet her plump garnet lips before gently covering them in a clear gloss. She was ready.

The drive wasn't too long, she was happy about that; the traffic could be a killer this time of day. It was four thirty pm, right when a lot of people were knocking off of work, but she had a lot of people to meet and preparation to do. Miranda stepped out of her car, making sure to lock it. She pulled her light jacket around her tighter, feeling that she was being watched. She had only met one of the other workers so far, the man who was present at her interview with the late owners. He stood there waiting for her, leaning against the wall. She watched him closely, still taken away by his height and figure. Since she herself was only short, he seemed like a giant. She waved nervously, smiling. "Good afternoon, Mr Peltier." She wanted to keep her manners, she wasn't sure if he was stuck up for names.

Dev laughed at the small woman in front of her. "I'm pretty sure that was my grandfather, call me Dev." He watched her, going through what he was going to say to her in his mind before speaking again. "I hope you're alright with starting this late, I know most chefs like to begin in the morning." She giggled at him, waving her hand.

"Its fine, I know your establishment is open mostly during the night." Miranda's eyes sparkled a little as he led her inside; the kitchen was perfect, not too big, and not too small. She felt as if she'd just stepped into a home, instead of a workplace. "I only have one question; are there any staff members I should lookout for?"

"Just one, but he's been warned." Dev's smiled again, trying to make her feel comfortable. "Everyone's waiting in the bar to meet you." He lead her through to the bar, where there were many people waiting, a lot of them looked similar, like they could be related.

Miranda took note of everyone's face, smiling shyly. "Good afternoon everyone, I'm Miranda Jade, but you can call me MJ." She blinked slowly, noticing Dev talking to a man who was practically identical to him. Miranda tried to shrug it off, wondering if she'd just imagined it. After awhile, having met what seemed like the whole kitchen staff, she headed back to the kitchen to begin preparations. Dev followed her slowly, a soft sigh echoing through the room. Miranda looked at him. "What is it?"

"You know how I said to watch out for someone, well, he wasn't there for you to meet. I figure he's still sleeping. He'll be out when meals begin, he's your dishwasher."

"Oh, thank you very much for the heads up, meals start at six right? I've got a lot to do before then." She grinned at him, getting back to work.

By six pm the kitchen was buzzing with activity, the first meal orders coming in from the bar. Miranda kept her cool, making sure not to step on anyone's toes, completely forgetting Dev's words. She rushed into the fridge to get some more salads, coming out without watching, bumping into a large man. "Oh, I'm sorry."

"Watch where you're going little girl," his answer was spat out abusively, making her feel smaller then she already was. Everyone around them stopped a little fear in their faces.

"Look here, buddy, I said sorry; now if you're not meant to be here get out of my way."

Remi stared down at the woman in front of him. His eye twitched a little, a growl leaving his throat slowly. "What did you just say, you annoying little..." Before he could continue his sentence he was dragged away by one of his brothers. Miranda stared after them, her heart pounding, cheeks flushed red. All she could think was how attractive he was, even if he was a rude, arrogant pig.

By the end of the night, the rude brother hadn't returned to the kitchen. Miranda was a little disappointed, placing her hands on the now completely clean counter. She looked at her blurred reflection again, licking her lips for a second time. Music filled her head as the band played in the bar. She needed a drink, a large, strong drink. Turning away from the bench, she started to unbutton her uniform, revealing a tank top. She'd worn stockings under her uniform so she could change easily, pulling a skirt out of her bag, a tight fitting band-T to complete her outfit. She packed her bag again, before heading out into the bar.

Remi stared at the ceiling in his room, having been chastised by his brothers for abusing the new staff. He shook his head, the image of her in his mind still. He wet his lips slowly, closing his eyes. Images filled his head, the first in a long time, her small body hovering above his, her lips moving slowly as she whispered his name. He didn't even know who she was, only that she was new staff. Groaning, he rolled onto his side, trying to keep his brain from reverting to that raunchy place again. His brother's voice entered his mind slowly. "Rem, you ok? You usually argue more than this."

"I'm fine. Is that woman still here? I...want to apologise." This response scared everyone who'd been eaves dropping on the short conversation. Aimee's voice interrupted him.

"Then you'd better hurry up, she's getting a lot of attention down here."

Miranda leant back on the bar, watching the band closely, trying to ignore the men that continued to bother her. She sipped at her drink, turning to yell at a man as he grabbed her arm and asked drunkenly for a dance, wincing at the tightness of his grip. The dark haired man wouldn't take no for an answer, tugging her harder, causing her to stumble and fall. Her eyes went wide, shaking a little, staring helplessly at him. He leant down swiping at her arm again. She tried not to cry out, not wanting to alert anyone to her situation. As his hand made contact with her shoulder, it suddenly disappeared. Standing above her, holding the man by his shirt, was the last person she expected.

Growling loudly, Remi shook the man in his grip, his eyes cold. "Who the hell do you think you are, treating a staff member like a piece of meat?!" his voice echoed over the music, causing people to stop and stare at him. The little woman behind him stood shakily, touching his back. His head whipped around, his eyes softening, but only slightly. "Are you ok?" She nodded at him, looking pale and scared. He shook the man again, before dropping him, calling for Dev to take him out. He turned back to the little woman, nodding once, hoping she'd follow. Not wanting the rest of the family to see him being nice, stomping towards the kitchen again. She rushed after him, still shaking a little.

Miranda didn't really know what was going on, she'd been rescued by him. She knew the other man was only after one thing, she'd had experience with men like him before. Her arms shook as she leant against something to support her, looking up at her rescuer. "T-thank you so much." Her voice was soft, shaky. She was still scared. He leant down a little, taking her arm softly in his large hands, leaning close to check for injuries.

"He didn't hurt you too badly, did he?" His voice was soft, almost warm and a little worried. His face matched his words, soft, sincere. "I'm sorry about my actions earlier, I didn't mean to get so mad, it's just who I am."

"I-it's alright, I snapped back, I was the one who bumped into you." She couldn't stop staring at him; he was the kind of man that haunted girls' dreams. He was a heartbreaker, she could see it, but there was something else there, something deep inside that wasn't quite ready to break free. "I...should go home." Her hands shook as she reached for her bag.

Remi took her bag from her. "I'll drive you; you're in no condition to drive." He stood to his full height, walking straight towards the door. She rushed along behind him, mumbling something about not even knowing his name. "Remi...if you really want to know." He caught the sight of her blushing, shoving the door open to catch the mixed scents of the back alley. He breathed deeply, the longer he was around her, the more her scent drove him wild, hidden there behind her perfume her natural fragrance blossomed. He'd never had troubles like this before, even when he was deeply in love with Becca. Shaking his head, he looked back at her. "Which one's yours?" He indicated the different cars in the lot. Miranda pointed to a small Ford Fiesta, still at a loss for words. Remi chuckled softly, looking at it, then her. "Is everything you own this little?"

"No! I have a house...that's not little." She huffed, climbing into the passenger's seat, her arms crossed. Even like this she was breathtaking, Remi felt like he was on fire. He slowly started the Fiesta, looking at her again.

"Where'm I going again?"

"_3922 Cleveland Avenue Unit: A." She was looking out of the window now, the light catching her face perfectly. He shook his head, beginning towards her home._

_Miranda couldn't breathe; no man had entered her home before, ever since her ex had beaten her so badly she ended up in the hospital. She couldn't just make Remi leave once he brought her car home, and honestly, she didn't want him to go. She looked up at him slowly, her eyes scared. "Would, you like to come in?" he had just parked in her driveway. She bit her lip, expecting him to refuse. "I've got coffee...and biscuits." He smiled down at her awkwardly, before nodding. Her heart skipped a beat, rushing towards the door with her house keys in hand. Once inside, she made sure to keep her back to him, her face red in embarrassment._

_Remi watched her, taking in her furnisher, trying to think straight. Her scent was everywhere, driving him wild. He swallowed awkwardly, not wanting to scare her, knowing she didn't know that he and his family happened to be were-hunters. He couldn't risk being hurt again, not like last time. Though, this girl did seem to see the difference between him and his brothers, not many people could do that. Maybe she wasn't going to be like Becca; maybe she wouldn't shatter his soul again. He snorted a little, letting his lips curl, maybe he'd just use her for awhile, it might be fun to get a little action, without the actual sex._

_Miranda watched his face, it confused her, did he think there was something more going to happen here, she only wanted to give him a warm drink before he went back to the bar. At least, that's all she had planned on giving him. Leaning on the counter, she began to make two cups of coffee. "How do you have it?" She couldn't imagine him having sugar, or milk, he didn't seem like that kind of man. When he confirmed her thoughts, she got back to it, pointing to a tin of biscuits on the counter. "If you want something to eat, the bikkies are in there." She kept her back to him as she worked, biting her lip. _

_Remi's eyes trailed over her body, deciding take a biscuit. He stepped up behind her, touching her shoulder gently. "Miranda, I have a question for you." She looked up at him, her eyes brimming with fear. "Would you be against...me kissing you?" He was putting on the good guy act, he wanted to taste her, wanted to ravish her body with his lips, her scent was too much, even if he didn't actually sleep with her, it'd be worth just a taste...wouldn't it? She didn't reject him; that was a good sign. He leant in slowly, very gently pressing his lips to hers._

_Miranda melted into the kiss, surprised at how tender he was. Her hands pressed against his chest, gripping gently at his shirt. She felt his muscles tighten and flex under her hands. His masculine scent filled her nose, making her feel more and more comfortable. It had been so long. Her body ached for his touch, pulling herself closer to him. "Tell me...what you want..." Her voice was breathy, filled with need. _

_He gently placed a hand on her head, whispering softly. "Please...on your knees." He pushed gently, trying not to use too much of his strength. She obliged him, pushing her hands against his belt, tugging slowly. He leant back slightly, his hands on her countertop, supporting himself. She wet her lips again; her eyes on his skin as she slowly dropped his pants, her mouth gaped open, staring at his hardened manhood. Remi chuckled softly, watching her. "Shocked?"_

_"__I've never...seen anything like it...y-your hung like a horse." Her lips quivered, looking up at him. "It's not gonna fit...anywhere..."_

_"__Oh it'll fit." He stroked her cheek as he spoke. "But tonight...we're not gonna jam it anywhere too low." She nodded slowly, understanding his comment. He didn't want to lay with her, not tonight. Slowly, she leant forwards, her lips connecting with his tip, before slowly taking it inside of her mouth. She smiled at the sound of his low growl of pleasure, figuring she was doing it right. As she suckled and licked at his tip, she stroked from his hilt to her lips, pumping him fast. His growls became more animalistic, his large hands curling around her head to keep her from pulling away. Soon, she felt him growing hotter, knowing bliss would soon come to him. When it did, she swallowed every single drop, her eyes darkening with lust, he just tasted that good._

_Remi shook as the last spasms of his orgasm left his body, releasing her head slowly. He smirked a little, whispering to her softly. "That was amazing, but now, I think it's your turn." In one swift motion he lifted her off of her knees, placing her on the bench he'd been leaning on. He quickly disposed of her panties, throwing them across the small kitchen. The scent of her wetness filled the room, causing his mouth to water. Without warning, he leant forwards, dipping his tongue into her honey gently, moaning at the taste. Slowly, he teased her most sensitive regions, sending quakes of pleasure and heat through her small body, before her whole frame shook from the most intense orgasm she'd ever had. Her scream echoed through her home, as he continued to push her until the last tremor of orgasm left her body._

_Standing, Remi looked into her eyes. "I better get going...see you at work tomorrow?" She nodded, feeling defeated, the look on her face telling him she wanted more. He shook his head. "Not tonight...you'll have to wait."_

_Remi walked into Sanctuary's kitchen, trying to be quiet. Dev glared at him, having been waiting. "Tell me you didn't murder our new chef..." Remi shrugged it off, turning towards the door to their home. "Rem, you can't fuck with this one, she's a good chef...and a great human being...we can't afford anyone else. You know that."_

_"__Get the fuck off my back, Dev; I'm not in any mood to argue. I'll meet her in the morning for work, you...fuck off back to the door and leave me the hell alone, lest you want your brains splattered on the walls." His voice was a low growl, not wanting anyone to know about what he'd done._

_"__You forget who taught you how to fight," Dev's voice was deep; he was annoyed with his brother's actions. Remi ignored it, heading home, slamming the door hard. Last time he had a woman in his life, his identical brother Quinn had slept with her, and married her. This was the cause of all Remi's anger and frustrations, and he didn't want that to happen all over again, too many of his brothers were unmated. Remi was scared._

Miranda awoke, shaking a little, feeling cold. Her window had been closed when she went to sleep, but now it was wide open, the morning air blowing in, bringing with it the first smells of the day. Her brain still sluggish from sleep, she walked to the bathroom to get ready, needing a long, very hot shower. She sat there, the steamy water streaming over her naked body, wondering if the attractive man who brought her home was just her imagination, maybe he didn't have that look in his eyes when he left, maybe she didn't feel a burning in her soul that begged for him to return to her.

Once the hot water ran out, she stood, reaching for her towel, wrapping it around her curvaceous frame, not bothering to look in the mirror. She didn't feel like putting make up on today, or brushing her hair, or teeth, she felt like laying in bed all day...thinking about Remi. As she entered her bedroom she heard the familiar sound of Nirvana's All Apologies filling the room. Picking up her phone, she flopped on the bed, checking her inbox, it was an unfamiliar number. _Hey, can you come into work early; there are a few things that need doing for bar snacks today. Dev._ Sighing, she replied, agreeing to come in earlier. Again her brain slipped back to Remi, the scent of his cologne still lingering in her small home, she licked her lips, remembering the way his body looked in the light, the way his release tasted on her tongue, if he wasn't real, her fantasy man had defiantly ruined her for any other man.

After lunch she headed back towards the French Quarter, stopping on the way to buy a new necklace, hoping to make Remi jealous. She smiled, finding one that suited her perfectly. Silver vines wrapped around a small amethyst heart, the length of the chain causing it to sit between her breasts perfectly. She left her chef's shirt open as she walked into the kitchen at Sanctuary, her tank top low cut to show off the necklace. Dev was waiting for her with a tall woman, her blonde hair falling over her shoulders. Miranda looked at her nervously, before noticing the ring on her finger; this had to be Dev's wife, Sam. "Hey," she waved at them slowly. "I didn't realize I'd have two helpers for the early shift."

Dev chuckled at her, shaking his head. "Sam's only here to see me, one of my brother's has been acting weird and we both want to figure out why." He nodded to the bench behind him. "This time of day we get a lot of young couples and such, so...if you could make some cakes or something for the bar. At about four we start getting the riffraff so we need normal bar snacks. Wings, chips things like that." Miranda nodded after every word, grinning at him shyly.

"I love making cakes, I can't wait to begin." Her eyes shone as she began work.

"Someone'll be down in a minute to help with dishes and stuff like that, beware though, he's pretty cranky that I woke him up." Dev chuckled as he and Sam headed for the door. Miranda shrugged it off, any of the staff could be cranky, a lot of them stayed up fairly late at night to work. She smiled, making choc vanilla cupcakes, banana caramel muffins and some white chocolate and macadamia slice. As she placed the last of the muffins in the oven, someone opened the door behind her, she froze. She could feel the frustration ebbing off of him like a wave; he was not in a good mood. Turning, she looked up at him, her eyes meeting his.

"Problem?" She put her hands on her hips, glaring at him almost angrily. Remi didn't seem to notice her at all, going straight to the sink to wash up. Miranda's heart skipped a beat, looking at the floor sadly, she really had just imagined last night. She turned, balling her hands into fists. "I-I'll be right back." She rushed out, heading straight to the bathroom to hide for awhile.

Rubbing her eyes, she knew she had either imagined her encounter, or she had been used; no one ever ignored her like that, except her ex boyfriend. Her heart ached, having thought she'd finally found someone new to try to connect with. Remi wasn't the one, no matter what her body told her, he couldn't be, not with the way he was acting.

In the kitchen, Remi watched the sink fill up, knowing he'd hurt her feelings. He couldn't go through being hurt again; this was what was best for her, a little pain now instead of the pain of a broken heart. He kicked the ground hard, why couldn't anything be easy for him, why'd it always have to be something painful. He could hear her crying in the girls' bathroom, asking herself if it had all just been a dream. That was it, a dream; he could just act like it had been her dreaming, like he hadn't even gone inside. Even so, something inside him wanted to go to her, wrap her in his arms protectively and tell her everything was ok. The oven dinged, signaling that the food inside was finished. She'd made so much in such a short period of time, she was amazing.

When Miranda returned to the kitchen, all the cakes were on cooling racks in the fridge, a note sitting next to the sink. _You're on your own till four, see you then._ Remi was gone, and her heart felt heavy, she needed company. For weeks this continued, she'd come to work, Remi would ignore her, but he never left the kitchen while she was there. It was very lonely.

Miranda had been working at Sanctuary for six months now, she felt like part of the fmaily, though she still hadnt met all of the family yet. One afternoon while she was baking her cakes, a youngish looking boy walked in, smiling at her kindly. He looked a little like Remi and Dev, but not enough to be one of the quads. She smiled back shyly, beginning to make her icing for the cupcakes and muffins. He leant on the bench, watching her work, silently. She blushed awkwardly, trying not to wiggle around too much under his heated gaze. As she added her icing to a piping bag, Remi threw the door to the kitchen open forcefully, a low growl emitting from his throat. Miranda dropped her piping bag, staring. "Remi, what the hell!"

The young man behind her stood up, smirking at his brother a little. "I see, I understand. I'm telling the others." He chuckled at his brother, moving to sprint past Remi. Remi growled again, grabbing his brother by the throat. Miranda screamed, dropping down so she wasn't in the firing line. Four men ran in at the sound of her scream, Dev, Cherif and two men who defiantly weren't related to the brothers. The smaller brother in Remi's choke hold struggled, starting to turn blue. Miranda stared, confused by his actions. After a small but intense fight between them, Dev and Cherif managed to pull Remi off of his younger brother. Cody shook his head awkwardly, breathing shallowly. "I told you I understood, fuck, you didn't have to go all grizzly on me!"

Remi just growled again, before turning and stomping out again, looking at Dev, then at one of the men who defiantly wasn't related to them by blood. "Fang, tell Aimee to work kitchen, now." Dev's words were almost harsh, but he followed his brother closely. Fang nodded, rushing out to find his girlfriend.

Miranda was still sitting on the floor, in a shock like state. Had Remi tried to kill his brother because he was checking her out, or because he was going to tell the other family members something she didn't know? Her head spun, making her feel a little sick. Aimee knelt down next to her when she arrived, touching her shoulder. "Are you ok, MJ? Remi didn't hurt you did he?"

"N-no...but I-I do feel sick..." Looking at the woman next to her, Miranda took a deep breath. "Aimee...is Remi...dangerous?"

"I wouldn't say dangerous, but he's a loose cannon. Codey was just in the firing line today, tomorrow it could be anyone. That's why we don't let him be a bouncer." Her face was soft, worry lining her forehead just slightly.

"So, he wont actually hurt me right?"

"I doubt that very much." Her words filled miranda with hope, Remi wasnt dangerous, he was just...special.

By the end of the night, miranda was spent, still feeling sick from earlier. Her head throbbed as she stepped out into the back alleyway, not noticing anything strange. She walked slowly, keeping her eyes on her feet, still thinking about Remi, and how he'd acted towards his brother. He wasnt the kind of man you brought home to meet your parents, thats for sure. As she walked, she reached for her keys, still not paying any attention to her surroundings. Slowly, she slid the key into her car door, thats when she heard it, a loud bang, and the pain began. Her chest felt like it was on fire, like she'd been stuck with a hot knife. Someone grabbed hold of her bag, yanking it from her grip, a cold sneer on his face. She slid down the car, warmth running down her white chef's uniform. Her eyes became blurred, but she clearly saw a very tall, very muscular shape rush out of Sanctuary, charging at her attacker. The lids of her eyes became heavy, slowly darkness began to set in on her. The last thing she heard, was a voice. "fuck. Miranda...don't close your eyes!" he shook her body slightly. "stay with me. Fuck!" his voice faded out as she blacked out completely.

Remi shook, holding miranda in his arms tightly. She'd been shot by a mugger. The same mugger lay to his right, neck broken from the impact of Remi's attack. What was he going to do? He couldnt lose another woman...not like this. Lifting her up, he jumped to the front of a hospital, running into the ER. "help, someone...she's been shot!"

He didnt even bother telling his family where he'd gone. He just stayed by her side. She was still alive, but out cold. The doctors removed the bullet, reassuring him that nothing major was damaged in the attack, she was going to live. "it may take a few weeks for her to wake, we've put her into an induced coma, but your girlfriend should be fine, she'll wake up when she's ready." Those words stuck with him as he sat there, holding her hand, day in and day out, waiting for her eyes to open again. The others visited on occasion, bringing flowers and get well cards, hoping that she'd wake up soon, the kitchen just wasnt the same without her.

Remi held her hand tighter as he dreamt, reliving the night she was shot over and over in his mind, why hadnt he walked her out, why did he have to have that stupid fight. Why wasnt she waking up? He woke slowly, having felt something move on his hand. Looking up with cloudy eyes, he saw the most beautiful eyes in the world staring down at him. "R-Remi...where am I?" Her voice was like angel's singing. He sat up properly, looking into her eyes. She still seemed confused. "the last thing I remember was the burn in my chest, and a man taking my bag...what happened Remi?"

He couldnt contain himself anylonger, he wrapped his arms around her tightly, mumbling into her ear. "you nearly died...he shot you...but your alive...your still here." He cleared his throat, moving back, rubbing the back of his head awkwardly. "I...should go shower...your in the hospital...but your completely healed up now...its been two weeks." He rushed out, telling the doctors as he did so.

Miranda stared out of the door, confused. Had Remi been waiting for her to awaken? Was it him who had saved her from the mugger? She shook her head, looking up at the ceiling, wondering who else had worried for her. No sooner had she thought this than the door flew open again, Dev rushing up to her bedside, Sam right behind him. "when Remi came home we knew either you'd woken up...or you'd died..." Dev spoke fast, his words jumbling together. "we had to see for ourselves."

Tears filled her eyes as she saw the worry on her friend's faces. "I'm ok...but...why'd he run away so fast..." she paused, shaking her head. "actually...why was he here to begin with?"

"he thought it was his fault..."

"what do you mean? He thought it was his fault" she stared at Sam as she spoke. "did something happen before I was shot?"

"he saw how upset you were because of the fight, you tried to go straight home after work, I'm surprised he didnt chase you sooner actually."

"he came after me? To...apologise?" her head spun, a doctor entering the door, smiling at her. "whats up, Doc?"

The doctor checked her over, smiling at her softly. "I'm here to give you your release papers, since you awoke from your coma, your free to go home. Though, I'd reccomend staying with a friend for a few night, just so you can be checked on."

Dev's ears perked up. "she's staying with us, my brother's just gone to set her up a room." The doctor nodded, turning to leave with the signed papers. Dev smiled, leading her towards the door.


End file.
